The War of Haruhi Suzumiya
by gotskittlez121
Summary: Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react? Rated T for content and language. Read & review please!
1. Prologue: A Prelude to Terror

The War of Haruhi Suzumiya – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react?

This is my first-ever serious fic and I want it to be a biggie. After all the one-shots and the persistently stalling Americanization fic, I have to do this. This is set after the ninth light novel. Basically, if you haven't read the light novels and you try to read this, it'll be hard to understand. If you want, go to and you can read free translations of the light novels.

Let's kick this off right!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Prologue: A Prelude to Terror

It was the spring before my senior year at North High. The cherry blossoms had begun to bloom and it was beautiful out. Until an experience so traumatic, that even returning to normalcy in the aftermath is hard to do.

But before I start, let me talk about the SOS Brigade at this point in time. I was still the same normal, boring, laid-back guy that Haruhi had dragged into this mess at the beginning of our first year of high school. Haruhi had blossomed into one of the most attractive girls that this young guy has ever seen. She was still crazy as ever, yet she had become more outgoing and by the end of our second year, she had taken over the departed Ryoko Asakura's spot as most popular girl in the class. Asahina-san, our lovely time traveler, had also started to bloom into the gorgeous woman that had helped me out whenever I had to go back in time. She had graduated North High, but was still around to lounge around with the SOS Brigade. Jeez, if I were her, I would have ran when I had the chance. Koizumi was still the same flamboyant, talkative, smug-faced, constantly smiling esper bastard. Need I say more? And of course, our resident alien bookworm, Nagato, remained the same withdrawn, book-reading, expressionless girl. I still dreamed of the day I could see her smile like that alternate Nagato I met...

I digress from my main story. This day began as one of my normal weekends and turned into the single most horrific experience of my life. You remember my middle school pal, Sasaki? The one who I had nothing going on with? We hadn't seen her since the whole episode of her esper pal, Kyouko Tachibana, showing me Sasaki's version of closed space. Boy, was that about to change...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It started off as one of the SOS Brigade's weekend city searches. Haruhi and I had both drawn marked toothpicks and thus had been paired up for the first time ever. After we left the coffee shop that usually served as the unfortunate launch pad for our waste-of-time search, or should I say city search and separated from Asahina-san, Koizumi and Nagato, the crazy girl grabbed my arm with a death grip, and without a word, made a beeline for somewhere that I did not expect for her to go. The mall.

We walked into the mall, or should I say she dragged me into the mall, attracting attention from everyone, old and young. Please stop Haruhi; my public image is slowly being smashed into the ground because of you.

"Shut up, Kyon! I heard there were weird occurrences here! First, let's get ice cream!" Why are you yelling? Also, your use of 'first' is wrong! There were two separate ideas, so please use a conjunction. Anyway, she dragged me into the ice cream shop and ordered four scoops of pistachio on a chocolate-covered waffle cone. As expected, she looked at me, or more specifically, the front pocket where my wallet was. I sighed, reached for my wallet and paid. What? 850 yen for an ice cream cone?! Are the cows on strike?!

Considering I had paid for the tab at the coffee shop _and_ Haruhi's ridiculously expensive ice cream cone, my wallet was as empty as Al Capone's vault. As I cried silent tears due to my newfound poverty, Haruhi dragged me to a nearby bench so that she could enjoy her ice cream. As she licked the ice cream, dirty thoughts raced through my head. I am, after all, a normal human male. My eyes must have had a hungry, stalker-like look on my face because Haruhi scowled at me as she offered me some of the cone.

"What are you looking at, dumb face?" You sound like you're ten. "Well, it's not my fault you're looking at me like a pervert! Or are you looking at my ice cream like that? In that case, have some!" She shoved the cone in my face and I think a little bit got on my lip. I wiped it off, but I guess some must have been left because something unexpected happened then and there. Haruhi looked behind me and her eyes widened, but before I could turn around, she grabbed my cheek. Then…

Haruhi Suzumiya kissed me on the lips.

This was no dream sequence, the sky was not gray, there weren't blue giants running rampant behind me but she kissed me. I could feel my cheeks burning like the fires of Hell and Haruhi pulled away with a face the shade of the Pink Panther. Remembering Haruhi's wide-eyed expression though, I looked behind me.

Standing there was my childhood friend, Sasaki, with her entourage of the esper Tachibana, the alien Suou and the fake-named, smirking, evil Koizumi twin Fujiwara. Sasaki's mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. I could have sworn I saw a twinge of jealousy or anger in those eyes.

"Oh hello Kyon. I can see that you're busy, so we'll see you around." Man, that was _super_ awkward. I swear that I could hear disdain in that voice. She walked away with her crew, all sporting smiles (except for Suou and Sasaki) despite what just happened. Oh, shit.

After that occurrence with Haruhi, we walked around the mall a bit more before returning to the meeting spot, only stopping for Haruhi to buy a sexy, ultra revealing spy outfit for Asahina-san to cosplay in. Seeing Asahina-san in that would probably jumpstart my career as a pervert or a stalker. Upon returning to the meeting spot, we saw that Koizumi, Asahina-san and Nagato were already back.

All of them had very concerned looks on their faces.

Don't tell me that they heard about Haruhi and I kissing. I'm starting to fear that they have little spy cameras everywhere, watching my every move. I'd be fine with Asahina-san doing it, maybe even Nagato for safety's sake, but thinking of that smug bastard Koizumi watching me shower or change is enough to cause me to don a straitjacket and head to the nearest asylum. Haruhi, who I noticed was wearing a huge grin the entire walk back to the spot, declared us dismissed for the day. However, I requested that we all meet in an hour in the same spot, minus Haruhi. With that, I went home and mentally prepared for some bad news.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was the last one to arrive an hour later, like usual, but there was no joking around about it; Asahina-san had an "all-business" look. Nagato was her usual, stoic self and Koizumi had no trace of that plastic smile on his face.

"Kyon, this is a matter of dire importance," the esper said to me, "the three of us know that you and Suzumiya-san kissed in the mall about two hours ago. We also know that she did it because she saw Sasaki-san coming." Really? Why would she do that? "As the three of us told you, Suzumiya-san chose you. She saw Sasaki-san as a prospective foe, despite her calm nature. In fact, though she kissed you, Suzumiya-san is creating closed space due to the fact that she felt threatened by Sasaki-san's presence."

Why me, though? Sasaki's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Sasaki-san seems to have chosen you as well. You know that other factions believe her to be what Suzumiya-san really is. It is time for me to reveal what they have chosen you for. Kyon, they are in love with you. Suzumiya-san wishes to be the queen of the universe, right? She wants you as her king. Sasaki-san, that simple girl, wants you as her boyfriend. This ties into the dire situation." Usually, I'd be ecstatic about two girls fighting over me; I'd love to be in one of those dating sim situations. Err, did I just say that?

"The dire situation is that Kyouko Tachibana, a member of the separatist wing of the Organization known as the Revelation, has received specific orders from her high command. These orders are to bring Sasaki to her mental breaking point and imbue some esper power in her, at which time her powers will be revealed. You may ask how I know this. I have received orders from my commanders to get ready for battle. It seems that the Organization and the Revelation are preparing for battle. I can't say that I'm not shaking in anticipation." He put his smug bastard smile back on and cracked his knuckles. At that point, I received a small tug on my sleeve. The resident alien, dressed in her North High uniform on a Saturday, decided to talk.

"The Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence, known simply to you as the Sky Canopy Domain, has given orders to its human interface. The human interface of the Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence will intwine some of its powers within the one named Sasaki's body. The interface will then juxtapose the one named Sasaki's ill will towards Haruhi Suzumiya with the latent energy lying within her to create the antithesis of the potential of evolution, the cessation of evolution."

Unlike every other time that I heard Nagato speak, I actually understood where she was going. Am I getting smarter? Now is not the time to think of that. While I am no Oxford scholar, I understood Nagato enough to realize that Sasaki's alien counterpart was going to merge Sasaki's dislike for Haruhi with her unrealized powers. This will create a destructive force, won't it?

"Yes." I cringed just thinking of that puffy-haired human interface girl. She was responsible for what happened to Nagato at the snow mountain. I could never in my entire life forgive that Macrospatial piece of crap for what it did to Nagato.

Finally, my beautiful sempai, Asahina-san, spoke to me.

"Kyon-kun, my higher-ups, discontinuing their usual task of leaving me in the dark during important missions, tell me that the other time traveler Fujiwara is going to try to eliminate Suzumiya-san in earlier stages of her life to grant Sasaki-san the power that Suzumiya-san has. Other time travelers will be dispatched for the past, but I will remain here to protect this time. I will protect you." She had a determined look on her face that increased her charm points by at least 45 percent. I was honored that she promised to protect me. My heart was moved.

"Kyon, I will do my best to make sure you don't get touched." Koizumi said, giving me a thumbs-up and a wink. Never again, Koizumi. Never. Again. "Sorry!"

"I also will protect you." Nagato said, her big eyes gazing into mine. That confirmation made me feel the safest out of all of them.

I finally let everyone's message sink in. Sasaki's "friends" were basically going to mold her into some destructive force. This meant that the entire world was at risk. Haruhi, still unaware of her nature, would probably just be going along in her business when Sasaki would show up and obliterate her. That meant I had to talk to two people: Sasaki and Haruhi. I would talk to Sasaki first, calm her down, steer her away from what Koizumi called her "breaking point". Then, I would let Haruhi know about everyone and everything around her. I would let her know that she's a god, a massive timequake or the potential for evolution. I would let her know that for the good part of two and a half years that she was hanging around with an alien, an esper and a time traveler in her midst. She would have to believe me this time, because I was going to bring out the trump card. I am John Smith.

I called Sasaki as soon as I got home. No answer. I called again. No answer. I must have called at least ten times but still no answer. I meant to call Haruhi, but as it was already late, I had drifted away to sleep.

This was a mistake, I should have stayed awake and called her and I realized why the next morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Hare Hare Yukai plays.)

(A/N: Boy, this was tough to write. I'm at work right now, and I spent a good hour just sitting here thinking about what to write. Good thing my boss isn't here today : ). It was hard for me to talk like Nagato, so I was constantly on getting the most complex synonyms of a simple word. I kind of ran out of gas at the end because of the fact I'm already thinking about the next three chapters. I hope you like it though. Please review, constructive criticism is accepted and recommended. Peace, love and bubblegum!)


	2. Catalyst

The War of Haruhi Suzumiya – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react?

Time for the first (well literally, second) chapter. Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: Catalyst

I was dreaming of Asahina-san brewing me tea in a bikini when...

BOOM! As I opened my eyes, I wondered what the hell my sister did until I saw the house had been completely blown up. The left side of my house was up in flames. I have no idea how my room survived that. Speaking of which, how did I sleep through that? Wait a minute though, where is everyone?!

Oh my God! Mom, Dad, Sis! Where the hell are you? Don't tell me you're-

"Oh, they're fine, Kyon. By fine, I mean they're probably reduced to fine ashes by now." That sweet voice sounds so familiar, but where is it coming from? I looked left, right and outside the ruins of my house, but there was still no matching the voice to a body. Until I looked up.

It was Sasaki. Except for the fact that she had two huge, black, demonic wings coming out of her back. She was clad in an all-black outfit. One could accurately describe her as an "angel of death". A gentle breeze blew her neck-length hair all over the place. Looking in her eyes, I saw a freezing bitterness that removed all emotion. Gone were those bright, sparkling eyes that I stared into as we had random conversations in middle school and as recently as a few weeks ago. It was like a sudden winter had hit the Bahamas. She was also wearing an icy smirk, one that a serial killer would wear after a recent string of messy killings. I was very concerned for my life. The only other time I was this concerned for it was when a certain class rep locked me in a classroom and attempted to turn me into sashimi. Only that time, Nagato was there to save my life. She was nowhere in sight now. That realization came after another one sank in; Sasaki had just killed my family.

"You remember when my friends tried to talk me into being a god? I said no, I didn't want that power. However, when that _bitch_ kissed you in front of me, and basically proclaimed that she deserves you more than I do, I had to take action. You're mine, Kyon. I wish you weren't so thick in middle school because you could be my boyfriend right now. That," she said, pointing to the ruins of my house, "was for the three years you left me in pain and suffering." That couldn't be the Sasaki I knew. She wouldn't do this. Never.

"What happened to the rational you, Sasaki? You yourself said that love was a sickness. You said you wouldn't succumb to it. You've also never been the type to get mad or to seek revenge? Even for those uptight girls who called you a freak at our middle school graduation! You've never believed in that! For three years of pain, why did you have to kill the other three members of my family?" I, despite myself, was close to tears. I have almost never felt this enraged towards anything. The sole time I was this enraged was when I was stuck in that alternate universe where the SOS Brigade didn't exist. "Why not kill me instead?"

Despite her loudness, her disrespect for my age and her constant annoyance of me, I loved my sister. I'd do anything for her. I wanted to see her go to high school, scare off her first boyfriend, and live her life as a happy young woman. I loved my parents, too. Though they often scolded me for spending all my money (Haruhi's fault!), they were always quick to help me when I was low on cash or when I needed help. Now they're gone. All because Sasaki, out of nowhere, got selfish and decided to murder my family, because Haruhi kissed me. Sasaki took a few seconds to ponder my question before she answered it.

"You're too precious to me, Kyon. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do and-" BAM! From out of left field, a reddish-orange fireball came and hit Sasaki, knocking her out of the air and into my street, creating a huge crater.

"Kyon, here's your chance. Now, run!" It was Koizumi, lacking a smug grin and donning a serious face, in what one can only describe as a silver version of a military outfit. "We'll take care of this!" He was flanked by Arakawa-san, the fake butler that is better than most regular ones, and the Tamaru brothers, the main characters of both our murder mystery games. All of them donned the same outfit that Koizumi wore; one can only guess that those are the Organization's battle uniforms. Do all espers wear those kinds of outfits in situations like this? Speaking of which...

"Koizumi, where's that enemy esper girl of yours?"

"Oh, Kyouko Tachibana? She is fighting Mori-san about half a mile east of here. Mori-san notes that Tachibana is significantly weaker. It seems that she has transferred part of her energy into Sasaki-san here. Now, run! I suggest you find Suzumiya-san quickly and activate her powers! Use your trump card, Kyon. Let us take care of this mess for you! Second Raid!" He fired an energy missile into the crater, causing a reddish-orange mushroom cloud to emanate from the hole. I immediately whipped my cell phone out. I speed-dialed Haruhi.

"Kyon, what is it?" We have to meet up right now. Stat. ASAP. Immediately.

"Where? What the hell is going on? There's so much… destruction and death! I always hoped for something unusual, but I never wanted anyone to get hurt!" About that, Haruhi, we need to meet up. Umm, at the school. The clubroom. Meet me there in fifteen minutes.

"Wh-" She was cut off as I hung up. I wonder if Koizumi has this under control.

"Go, Kyon! We have this under control!" All of a sudden, BANG! A massive blast came from the street. It began to rain concrete, but through this sudden storm of gravel and cement, I saw a black-winged figure surrounded by a dark red aura rising above it all. Sasaki had survived Koizumi's assault. I saw her look at me, her eyes no longer cold. They now had a dead look in them. I expected her to say something but all she gave me was silence.

"" Koizumi said that Tachibana, the esper girl, had transferred some of her powers into Sasaki. It's very possible and from this outcome, very likely that the creepy alien Suou transferred some of her energy in there too. Damn! I forgot I have to meet Haruhi! I jetted away from the scene, praying that Koizumi and the others would be able to survive.

As I turned tail and ran, I saw two energy tentacles coming out of Sasaki's arms. She was swinging them at the group of espers. I saw Arakawa-san fall.

About fifteen minutes later, I got into the clubroom after sprinting the entire way to the school. I guess it's true that adrenaline carries you in dire situations. Haruhi was already in the clubroom, sitting and looking impatient.

"Kyon, you're late! Penalty!" Whatever! There's no time!

"Haruhi, listen to me. I told you this before and you laughed at me. Now though, a lot depends on you believing this. Listen to me!" I said, seeing Haruhi about to retort. "You know how you've always wished for an alien, a time traveler and an esper to be around you? Well, your wish came true. Congratulations. Wait for me to finish! Nagato's an alien, Asahina-san is a time traveler and Koizumi is an esper. You should see the abilities that Nagato has. You remember the baseball tournament? That was _all_ Nagato. She used her alien abilities to make that bat go on homing mode. She saved my life from Ryoko Asakura, who tried to kill me! She changed the data so that Asakura transferred. Nagato really killed her! Asahina-san has taken me to different times, I've seen so many versions of her! Koizumi has esper powers that you wouldn't believe! He can turn into this orange ball of energy and he can knock down huge blue giants and kill giant crickets! You have to believe me, Haruhi."

"So what you said before at the coffee shop was true? Nagato's an alien, Mikuru-chan is a time traveler and Koizumi-kun is an esper, huh. You're bullshitting me, Kyon. I can't believe you're bullshitting me when there's a crisis going on outside."

"No! There's more. The one reason they came to this school was to observe you, Haruhi. You have the latent abilities of a god! You can change the universe!" Haruhi began to laugh. This was going nowhere. I didn't want to have to do this. I grabbed her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. The laugh was gone immediately.

"Five years ago on the festival of Tanabata, you wrote on the athletic field of East Middle School. You wrote an alien symbol saying, 'I am here.'"

"So? Everyone knows that." Not everyone knows this, though. Someone helped you. A North High student. His name was John Smith, right? He was carrying a girl, right?

"Kyon, how the hell do you know this?!" Simple.

"I am John Smith."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Hare Hare Yukai plays.)

(A/N: I hope you guys like this so far, I've been really working hard on ideas within the chapters of the fights and everything. Please read and review, give me feedback and any ideas you want to see. For now, peace, love and bubblegum!)


	3. Scarred Hearts & Broken Souls

The War of Haruhi Suzumiya – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react?

I cut the last chapter a bit short, so I'm going to try to make this one a bit longer. I'm also going to switch to and fro between Kyon and a third-person view throughout the story from this point on. Oh, and warning of two character deaths (one MAJOR and the other I guess kind of minor) in this chapter XD.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2: Scarred Hearts & Broken Souls

"I am John Smith." Here it was, I laid down my trump card. I had no choice. Haruhi wouldn't believe my story. She gazed at me with a look of shock. This face was kind of cute… wait, what?! Now's not the time!

"Kyon, that was you? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She yelled, as she flailed and hit my arms with her fists. It was necessary that I didn't. Who knows what you could have done to the world if you knew it was me? "So, what you said about the others…?"

It's true, Haruhi. It's all true.

"And me? I-I-I'm a god?" You have the powers to be one.

"I need you to focus right now, Haruhi. The one who is responsible for all this death and destruction is Sasaki, my acquaintance from middle school. She's doing this all because you kissed me in front of her. While that may seem like nothing to destroy the world over, she also had an alien, a time traveler and an esper by her side. Once they saw you kiss me, they all received orders to coax her into revenge. This sense of revenge threw her off the deep end. That's where we stand right now. You need to focus your power, Haruhi. She killed my family, Haruhi."

"Oh my God, Kyon. This can't go on! She has to be stopped!" She does need to be stopped, and the person who needs to stop her is you.

"I just don't know how to tap into these powers, Kyon!" Just focus! "Damn it, I'm trying! I just don't understand what I have to do!" You turned regular pigeons a sparkling white, you made cherry blossoms bloom in autumn and you made a laser come out of Asahina-san's eye! All you need to do is subconsciously think about your powers.

"I don't know though… should I be a magic girl or a battle angel?"

Yare, yare. You have GOT to be kidding me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

While Kyon was trying to bring out Haruhi's powers, Sasaki still raged around the city. The normally sensible and open-minded girl was blinded by anger, something that was beyond her rationale. It was true that she had 'chosen' Kyon; she did have a big crush on him. She knew that he had a better shot with Haruhi than her, but it upset her to see Haruhi kiss Kyon in the mall when she noticed Sasaki. She would usually disregard something like that after a while, but she could feel something dark in her heart telling her that Kyon was rightfully hers. Sasaki was not one to feel lovestruck or jealousy due to love, but she felt an almost scarring pain of jealousy in her heart. Out of nowhere, she felt her soul burning with hate for Haruhi and for the SOS Brigade. She just _loved_ Kyon. As she laid down to sleep that night (for some reason, extremely early), she felt her soul ignite, for lack of a better word. When she had arisen from her slumber, she felt powerful. She was surprised by the wings that had sprouted from her back, but acknowledged the black outfit that had somehow become her new apparel. The black represented the pain of a wound slowly killing her heart. Realizing that the godlike powers that her friends had described had been released, she left her house to send a message to Kyon.

Why did she kill Kyon's family?

It wasn't for the three long years of pain that she said that she had suffered due to Kyon's lack of common sense. Everything she had said to Kyon as he stood in the rubble of his house was bullshit, another thing she would never do normally. She had no idea why she did it or said what she did. It just happened. She sent a fireball crashing through the left side of Kyon's house. That was it. Killing three innocent people would elicit remorse or regret from Sasaki, but she found that she couldn't feel any. It was like somebody else had taken control. Could it be the trio of supernatural "friends" by her side? Could they have done this to her? No, they respected her decision not to have these powers. Or did they?

She knew what was going on. She knew that after about a good five minutes, she tossed the team of espers fighting her aside like rag dolls. She realized that all of them were probably going to be incapacitated for a while. She knew that she was currently flying towards a convenience store that had become a makeshift disaster center in light of the attacks. She felt the surge of powerful energy charging in her hand and she felt it leave. She saw the massive explosion that the fireball had caused, and she was smart enough to realize that no one could have possibly survived. She suddenly sensed Kyon in North High.

As she left the scene of her carnage and flew towards North High, she didn't understand why an icy cold smirk worked itself onto her face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyouko Tachibana and Mori Sonno had been duking it out within an abandoned (prior to their entrance, it wasn't abandoned) steel factory for about three hours. Both sides were extremely tired. Mori noted that Tachibana was significantly weaker, but she could not finish the member of the Revelation off. It was boggling Mori's mind. She was an extremely powerful lieutenant in the Organization, yet she couldn't figure out this lowlife traitor scum.

"Just give up, Tachibana! I see you're getting fatigued! You're a lot weaker, too! It's just a matter of time before I finish you off! I will have the last laugh!" Mori said, exhibiting her intimidating smile. It had been an extremely long-fought battle with Mori taking control for the majority of it. This was no surprise to her, considering she was one of the best soldiers that the Organization had to offer. It was also due to this that she wanted to see some sort of reaction from Haruhi Suzumiya; she wanted to destroy those huge blue giants that lived in closed space. Tachibana, a low level member of the Revelation, had charged up and was ready for another assault.

"Never! Take this!" A fireball the size of a kickball whizzed by Mori's head. The Organization lieutenant began to laugh. However, she didn't realize that the fireball was a diversion. She didn't even feel Tachibana fly behind her and put her hand on Mori's back. Tachibana began to laugh. "You think I am weaker? This is why I seem weaker, you fool!"

A huge charged blast erupted from Tachibana's hand, ripping a huge hole through the middle of Mori's body. Tachibana was waiting for an opportunity to do this; she had planned to divert Mori's attention elsewhere, sneak up on her and release a huge blast. Thusly, she had saved her energy for such a blast. It was true that she had used some of her energy to transform Sasaki, but it was nothing compared to the well of power that rested within her body.

As Mori's lifeless body, seemingly held together by a thread of her spine, fell towards the floor of the factory, the beautiful yet extremely unstable Tachibana began to laugh hard, almost in a psychotic manner.

"Who has the last laugh now, bitch?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyon's POV

"I don't know, I can't do it! I don't feel any energy or anything surging through me, Kyon!" Haruhi said, with a pained expression I had only seen when the band ENOZ came to thank her. I rubbed my forehead with my palm. This was going nowhere. Just how did she perform all those feats for the movie? I sighed.

"KYAAAAA!" I heard a scream from outside in the courtyard. There's only one person who could scream like that: Asahina-san. If she was screaming, that could only mean that she's fighting that sneering bastard, Fujiwara. Why did they come to the school? I looked at Haruhi.

"Is that Mikuru-chan?"

"Haruhi, let's go! We have to go outside and help Asahina-san!" I yelled at Haruhi, but what I hadn't noticed was the _scared_ look on her face. Have I ever seen Haruhi scared? Now I'm worried.

"Kyon, I've never felt so useless! I have a chance to help the world but I can't! What's the point of the SOS Brigade if its chief can't save the world?" She was truly pained by this. Well, Haruhi, maybe we can at least help Asahina-san if we go outside! Haruhi nodded and we both ran outside the clubroom and towards the courtyard.

I was right; the two time travelers were fighting. Asahina-san, wearing that spy outfit that Haruhi had bought, had what looked like a laser pistol in her hand. Why does she have that? She'll hurt herself! At least, that's what I thought till I saw her aim the pistol sidearm and shoot at the evil bastard with the touch of an action movie hero. Speaking of that bastard, he had a sneer on his face that made me hate his guts even more. The fact he was shooting at Asahina-san with his own laser pistol added to my hate for this guy. This firefight, or laserfight, if you will, was decimating the courtyard. Trees and shrubs were burnt or in flames, windows of the school were getting shot out; it was basically what you expect when you have a laser gun fight.

I noticed Asahina-san had several burn marks on her arm. These burn marks seemed like they burned down to the bone, but the normally fragile mascot of the SOS Brigade paid the wounds no mind as she kept firing. I knew that she had kept a front from her true side, but I had no idea that she was the female version of John Wayne! She fired at the sneering Fujiwara until he dove into a bush for cover. There was a temporary ceasefire. Asahina-san noticed us then.

"Kyon-kun! Suzumiya-san! Get out of here! Um, this is not a place for you." Her voice was so cute, it was bringing tears to my eyes! Despite her extremely powerful weapon, she was still the tea-serving angel of Haruhi's brigade. Speaking of Haruhi, she began to walk towards Asahina-san. All of a sudden, Haruhi began to yell towards where Fujiwara was hiding.

"Don't you ever shoot at members of my SOS Brigade, you idiot! You will face the wrath of the chief, Haruhi Suzumiya! It's a hundred years too early to try and hurt my brigade!" Good old Haruhi. I'm kind of glad that she's not yelling at me. This is probably one of the few times she's not yelling at me.

She continued her rant, but she didn't see what I saw. A blue light was eminating from the bush where the sneering guy hid. He came up for a moment, long enough to target Haruhi and fire the pistol.

A strong blue blast burst from the end of Fujiwara's gun. It was headed straight for Haruhi. I was too far away to do anything.

"Haruhi, duck!" I yelled, but she looked like a deer frozen in headlights. Then all of a sudden, in the same fashion that I had saved the little boy in glasses two years ago, Asahina-san dove and pushed Haruhi out of the way. What a heroic thing to do! What an angel!

That's when I saw a blast of blue light rip right through Asahina-san's stomach. A shocked look became pronounced on her face.

"MIKURU-CHAN! NO!" Haruhi screamed, piercing the silent night. She wasn't going to answer. Fujiwara began to laugh maniacally.

"What a dumb girl. That's what she gets for letting other people control her. Sasaki doesn't even ask me to do anything. That's why I like her." I listened to him and I was filled with rage. It was Haruhi that was going to do something about the situation, however. A white light enveloped Haruhi as she walked towards Fujiwara. I walked towards the body of Asahina-san and I swear I saw angel wings coming out of Haruhi's back. Her casual attire became a shining gown of all white. The time traveler bastard had a shocked look in his eyes and turned around. He ran away. I would too if I was an enemy of Haruhi Suzumiya at this moment.

As she completed her transformation and spread her wings, she took a few moments to let the surge of energy flow through her. Haruhi Suzumiya had finally activated her powers.

I got to Asahina-san's body and stroked that angelic face, the definition of perfection. If that bastard had shot her in the face, I would personally disembowel him with a rusty spoon. Asahina-san grabbed my hand and weakly opened her eyes. A very beautiful yet very weak smile came on her face.

"S-s-she tr-transformed, Kyon-kun… I'm glad. (cough) My mission is a-a-a-accomplished. I can rest easy n-now. T-t-t-take care of S-S-S-Suzumiya-san." No, Asahina-san! You're the one who needs care! We're taking you to the hospital! "No need, Kyon-kun…(cough) there's only one mo-more t-t-thing I need to tell you. K-K-Kyon-kun, I lo…" Her eyes began to close and her grip on my arm had loosened. Asahina-san had died with that beautiful smile on her face.

It was then and there that blind fury enveloped me. I've never felt this angry before. My family was dead. Asahina-san was dead. Add one more to that list. My soul was dead. I had no remorse for Fujiwara, Tachibana, Suou and especially Sasaki. I wanted to make sure that each one of them was dead. My anger had peaked and my heart was racing. It was just surprising what I did next.

I put my head in my hands and began to weep.

Memories of my parents, my sister and Asahina-san swam in my vision. When my parents got me my first bike, when my sister was born, when my sister came along on all our SOS Brigade trips, Asahina-san in the maid outfit in the clubroom making tea and big Asahina-san with a wink and a finger on her lips. Even thinking of the 'mikuru' folder in the SOS Brigade's computer brought more and more pain to my heart. I shuddered as I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. Looking over, I saw the now angelic Haruhi with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Kyon, I know what I have to do now. We'll get rid of these evil people and the sun will shine bright. Trust me." She gave me a knowing smile and wiped the tears from my eyes. Shouldn't this be the other way around? It was the first time that Haruhi's smile ever brought peace to my heart and comfort to my soul. It was at that point that I heard my phone ringing. Through all of this nonsense, I guess I never realized I had my phone. I looked at the caller-ID. Tsuruya-san. I didn't even know I had her number.

"Yo, Kyon-kun! What's up?" A cheerful voice greeted me. Nothing much, I've just been through a whole ton of shit. Did she not notice the destruction around her? Or is she always happy, no matter the situation? "Oh, well please come by my house. I have something for you, nyoro. It'll be a megas help with this whole Sasaki situation." So, she was aware. I'll be there in about half an hour. I don't think the buses are running anymore. "Oh? You're going to walk? I insist that I have a driver pick you up. In fact, he's sitting outside of North High right now!" Whoa, coincidence or are you just creepy? "I'm just your smart sempai, nyoro! See you soon, Kyon-kun!" With that, she hung up.

"Well, Tsuruya-san says she has a car out front to pick us up, Har…" I suddenly noticed a black cloud flying above us. Only then did I realize that it was not a black cloud, but the source of the black cloud following me.

Sasaki.

"Oh, what's this? Haruhi, you've changed since I've last seen you. How about you let me give you a new makeover?" If Sasaki ever becomes good again, I have to remind her that sarcasm does not suit her. Now's not the time! Sasaki fired a black fireball straight at Haruhi. Haruhi shot her own white fireball at Sasaki. As they began to fight, I ran towards the front of the school where Tsuruya-san's car awaited me. I saw Haruhi look towards me and I gave her a nod and a thumbs-up. Luckily, Sasaki didn't notice.

I got to the front of the school and into the car that the green-haired sempai dispatched for me. As the driver started to drive away, I thought of everything that had happened to me today. Seeing Haruhi's smile calmed me down and took away my anguish for a bit, but I still established one thought in my head.

I would get my revenge.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Hare Hare Yukai plays.)

(A/N: Holy crap, that was one of the hardest things I've ever written! I'm sorry to Mikuru fans, someone had to die that would have a big effect on Kyon. It couldn't have been Koizumi because he holds a big role later on and so does Nagato, so it couldn't be her. I love Mikuru so much that I felt a pain in my heart as I wrote that part. I have most of the story mapped out, so I might take a short break. I've written the prologue and the first two chapters in about three-four days, so I'm going to relax. I probably should get back to working, too. Please read and review! Feedback is a good thing! On that note, peace, love and bubblegum!)


	4. Repayment

The War of Haruhi Suzumiya – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react?

Let's begin this long, and hopefully for you, exciting chapter!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: Repayment

Fear?

Yuki Nagato had never known fear in the five brief years that she had been active as a human interface for the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. Many things had occurred within the past three years that had caused fear in the hearts of the others in the SOS Brigade. Not Nagato, though.

However, she had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach at this particular moment.

Never in her life had she fought an opponent as powerful, fast or intelligent as the human interface from the Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence, Suou Kuyou. All of Nagato's attacks, ploys or strategies could lay a scratch on Suou. From the moment that Suou had materialized at the front steps of Nagato's apartment complex, the small, black and puffy-haired girl established dominance in the battle.

Nagato remained motionless in a defensive stance as she, for the first time, struggled to come up with a feasible ploy to attack Suou. The representative of the Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence took the opportunity to release powerful shockwaves from her body. These shockwaves leveled the apartment building and any normal human standing in the way was sure to become a bloody heap of disheveled body parts when hit by the shockwave. Suou showed disregard for the people and environment around her, as several bodies of innocent people lay in bloody puddles within the vicinity and as the apartment complex was close to collapsing in on itself. Nagato had taken her share of blows in the battle and these shockwaves did not help. Each blast added another gash to her already countless supply.

"Give up already. You will be deleted regardless of what you do. Your offensive data does not surpass the capabilities of my defense. The Integrated Sentient Data Entity is inferior to the Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence." Suou said in her static-warped voice. Nagato remained in her stance and glared at Suou. "Your presence as an interface in this world is becoming obsolete. Do you wish for me to delete you painfully?" Nagato remained silent and continued to glare. Suou's mouth opened again.

"So be it."

Suou's arms elongated into energy tentacles and she lunged at Nagato.

That feeling in her stomach became a little more pronounced.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyon's POV

The car arrived at the gate of Tsuruya-san's mansion. I was surprised yet relieved to see that it, along with its surrounding area, had not been touched. The gate was opened and we were let into the driveway, where we parked. The driver of the car opened the door for me and let me out. Tsuruya-san was waiting for me by her front door. She greeted me cheerfully despite the situation at hand.

"Is Haru-nyan fighting Sasaki?" Whoa, how do you know about it? "Well, first off, I'm watchin' coverage on TV." That's nice to know. I'm glad to know that this situation provided you with entertainment. I felt my blood begin to boil. I usually would never get mad at Tsuruya-san but way too much had happened today.

"Second of all, my family is the head of the Organization, nyoro."

Huh?

"My father is the President and at times like this, the Commander-in-Chief of the Organization. My mother, believes it or not, is a General within it." What about you? Are you the accomplished Colonel? "No, no, nyoro. I'm just a regular girl. But, alls that aside, I have somethin' for you. I know that today hasn't been the most megas awesome day for you. I know that Mikuru-chan has died and if you haven't heard, Mori-san, the maid and one of our most trusted lieutenants, has died at the hands of Kyouko Tachibana. Itsuki-kun and the Tamaru brothers are still knocked unconscious and Arakawa-san is barely clinging on to his life. Yuki-ni is fighting a losing battle against Suou. Not to mention the thousands of innocent people, including your family, who have been slaughtered by Sasaki."

My God, this situation is looking grim. There are so many casualties. I wish that I have could have been killed instead of all these people.

"If ya were to die, Kyon-kun, the universe as we know it would cease to exist. The combined powers of Haru-nyan and Sasaki, in their grief, would be enough to bring the entire universe to a state of nothingness." Despite all this prospectively bad news, Tsuruya-san kept her usual, steady grin on her face. "That's why it's important that you have come here. My parents have been the most powerful espers in the world ever since five years ago, which is why they control the entire Organization. They predicted this war. You probably are wondering why they didn't do anythings about it? You will see in time, nyoro. Now, you need to come with me."

Tsuruya-san led me to a large locked shed behind her house. As I was wondering if I was going to be locked in here, _Panic Room_ style, until the war was over, she opened the door to the shed and my jaw probably was close to falling off of my face.

The walls of the shed were covered from ceiling to floor with weapons. Guns, knives, grenades, bazookas and I even saw a chainsaw lying on the ground. If the situation weren't so grim, I'd probably comment how this reminds me of a mob movie where the hero finds himself a cache of weapons like this then proceeds to get into a shootout with fifty gangsters and kills them all.

Oh, I just did. Go figure.

"So, what am I supposed to do with these weapons?" I asked Tsuruya-san. I pictured myself running up to Sasaki with an M-16 yelling 'Say hello to my little friend!' I quickly cleared my head of that image because it simply wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

"Sasaki cannot be killed. That is, unless her three counterparts are killed first, nyoro. Take your pick. Make sure ya take this with you though." She handed me a familiar-looking pistol. "Its ammunition contains a program that will destabilize the Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Identity's authorization over Suou. If the program doesn't kill her, any regular weapon will, nyoro." While I normally would have a problem having the intention to kill, the sequence of Asahina-san being hit by that shot played constantly in my head like a video player on loop. Revenge does not become me, but these people killed my loved ones and thousands of innocents.

In the end, I took the data pistol, the Remington 870, a pump-action combat shotgun, the Beretta 92, a real pistol with a lot of bite, a combat knife and ammunition belts for both guns. If you're wondering how I knew the names of the weapons, Tsuruya-san claimed that her father was a gun collector and that she got into the hobby as well. Remind me never to mess with her.

With that, I prepared to leave. I knew what I had to do. Tsuruya-san escorted me to the same car that dropped me off; the car would drop me off at Nagato's apartment.

"Be careful, Kyon-kun. Even though Sasaki doesn't want ya to die, her friends may want to kill ya. I believes in ya, Kyon-kun. If you die, I'll be megas upset! Take care of these fellows and then we can celebrate a victory!" She showed her characteristic grin and a v-sign before coming over to give me a hug. "You can do it, Kyon-kun!"

I got into the car and we departed. My first target would be Suou. For what she did to Nagato in the past, I will show her no remorse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In an unknown building in an unknown city in an unknown time plane, a beautiful, red-headed woman dressed in a white blouse and short blue skirt sat behind a desk.

"Kyon-kun, do it for me. The me of that time, at least. Do it for the future. I believe in you!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Itsuki Koizumi opened his eyes. What he saw was a starry, cloudless night with a full moon. That, and utter carnage.

Buildings and houses leveled, fires burning and the worst part: corpses lying around, some of them not even complete anymore. He tried to get up, but he found that his body was in a tremendous amount of pain. After a struggle, he finally got up. Looking over at his right, he saw the Tamaru brothers in a similar situation: waking up and struggling to get on their feet. However, on his left side, Arakawa was still down, lying on the left side of his body. His breathing seemed short and labored. Koizumi walked over to Arakawa and tried to help him up.

Koizumi was shocked to see that Arakawa's left arm was gone from the shoulder down. That's when the young esper noticed the blood. Arakawa had been lying in a puddle of his own blood. He wore a face opposite that of his usual polite grin: a mask of disgust, horror and pity. The Tamaru brothers came over and saw what happened to Arakawa as well, both of them wearing similar faces of horror. They all received a shock when he smiled and opened his mouth.

"Itsuki, go see Suzumiya-san and Kyon-san. They need your guidance right now. I shall entrust myself to the kindness of the Tamaru brothers." Even in agonizing pain, Arakawa maintained his polite, butler-like style of speech.

"Yes, we will, Arakawa-san." Keiichi said. "Let me just speak to Mori-san." The older Tamaru brother reached for his cell phone and called the lieutenant; there was no response. He called again with the same result. He then settled for ESPCOM, or Esper Communication Mode, which was communication via mental link between two or more espers. To send a message, an esper must visualize their colleague and a mental link will be established. Due to this mode of communication being used exclusively for dire situations, the espers would be able to read each other's vitals. Keiichi began to visualize Mori and received a shock when he read her vitals.

There was no heartbeat and nothing showing up in her vital signs at all. Mori was dead.

"Guys, Mori-san is…" Yutaka, Koizumi and Arakawa understood. "How could she lose? She had reported that Tachibana was weaker. Could it have just been a ploy?"

As if on cue, a house behind the espers was devastated by an orange explosion.

Tachibana had arrived. She landed in front of the four Organization espers. Her innocent face was glowing with a smirk of a popular girl talking about how far she got with her boyfriend. However, she was gloating about something a little more disturbing than that.

"Hey, boys. Your babysitter Mori couldn't come tonight. It looks like I have to take care of you little babies." She began to giggle at her own joke, even though she was fighting two grown men and someone the same age as her.

"Itsuki, go to Suzumiya-san, forget about us. We'll take care of her." Yutaka said, pointing at Tachibana. Koizumi shook his head and put on his usual grin.

"Suzumiya-san can take care of herself for now; this is something I've been waiting to do for a while. You guys go find her because I've got someone to entertain." He began to charge up and he became covered in a flaming red aura.

"Oh please, Koizumi. You can barely stand up right now. How are you going to be able to stop little old me?" She giggled maniacally and also began to charge in a red aura. With that, the Yutaka brothers (and Arakawa-san on Keiichi's back) ran for cover as the two supercharged espers headed straight for each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyon's POV

When the car got to Nagato's apartment complex, it dropped me off and drove away quickly. I don't blame the driver. I was disturbed to see a scene of so much devastation and destruction. Bodies were everywhere, some of them seemingly just piles of mush and viscera. The apartment complex looked like an earthquake had hit it and it was on the verge of collapse. Scanning around for anything close to a battle, I looked behind me and added another nightmarish sight to my collection that I had started this morning.

About ten feet away from me, a small, puffy-haired girl with arms like shining whips was charging toward a small, lavender-haired girl in a sailor outfit. The latter was standing motionless in a defensive stance. As I began to shut my eyes for what seemed to be Nagato's demise, the SOS Brigade's bookworm punched the ground at the last possible second before Suou got to her. A spike made of cement rose up from the ground and impaled the enemy human interface. As if already knowing I was here, Nagato looked in my direction and gave a small nod. I sprinted over and put the data pistol to Suou's head. This was it; this was part one of Sasaki's downfall. All I had to do was pull this trigger and Public Enemy Number One would be history.

For some reason, I couldn't pull it.

If I killed Suou, I would be no better than Sasaki, Fujiwara, Tachibana or Suou herself. They all killed on the premise of revenge. I would be on the same level as them. I suddenly felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked over at Nagato, who was battered, cut up and bleeding.

"Now." I can't, Nagato! I would be no better than her or Sasaki! "If you don't, all will have died in vain." I realized that Nagato was right. Innocent people were killed by this sadistic group. People who had had nothing to do with Haruhi or me were killed for seemingly no reason. I regained my poise and I regained my sense of revenge. I was about to pull the trigger, but Suou had escaped from the cement spike that kept her in place. A wave of her hand and I was sent flying. I got up and ran back towards her, but she was already charging towards Nagato. Her arms became those familiar, deadly energy tentacles and were sent at Nagato. They slammed Nagato into one of the walls of the apartment complex. The building then collapsed on top of Nagato. No, I can't lose you too, Nagato! I raised the pistol in blind rage and fired at Suou's head.

Nice shot! The bullet hit Suou square in the back of the head. Where I expected brains and blood to flow out, a blue light with glowing green code began to seep out of the bullet hole. It looked like the Matrix was coming out of Suou's head. She dropped to one knee and turned around. The same oblivious look remained on her face, but it seemed like she was struggling to stay up. I had to get this over with, and get it over with quickly. I pulled out the combat knife and walked over to Suou. With one graceful (despite the fact that it's me) move, I slashed the throat of the Macrospatial whatever's interface. More data began to flow out of the gash in her throat. She looked up at me and opened her mouth.

"Your eyes… pretty…"

All of a sudden, she lost her human form and became a mass of data. The data dispersed with the wind, leaving an empty spot where she was. I sighed. My murdering virginity was gone. I wonder how Nagato would explain what just…

Nagato!

I ran to the ruins of the complex and began to yell her name. Then, like a zombie movie, a hand came rising out of the rubble. I grabbed it and pulled. All of Nagato's wounds were gone, her bruises were non-existant and she wasn't even dirty, even after getting pulled out of a collapsed building. If you made a detergent with your powers, you'd be rich, Nagato. Damn it, now's not the time to think about that! Anyway, what happened to Suou after I shot her?

"Her structure and composition was changed back into raw data due to the program injected onto the tip of the bullet. What you saw was data that is necessary to create a suitable human interface, though by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity's standpoint, it was very crude."

Umm, cool, I guess? I'm glad that you're okay, Nagato. Consider this payback for all the times you saved my life.

"Understood." Yup, anytime. You've done this for me so many times, Nagato. It's about time you got your repayment from me.

"Thank you." With that, I saw a shadow of a smile on her face. Smiling back, I told Nagato that it was time to look for Koizumi. Haruhi could take care of herself, but I haven't heard from the esper, so I'm kind of worried. Note that I said, kind of. The last time I saw him, him and the other espers were fighting Sasaki on my street. I then proceeded to explain the rest to Nagato. I suggested that we visit my street first.

Nagato nodded and we began to walk towards my street. My thirst for vengeance hadn't been quenched yet. This was similar to a drop of liquid on a parched tongue. One down, two to go until I could deal with Sasaki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Hare Hare Yukai plays, but is cut out and replaced by Linkin Park – What I've Done.)

(A/N: Wow, that took me six days to write. It didn't help that I had a huge brain fart during the part with the espers. But damn, I have to get back to work. I'll update soon. Read and review. Constructive criticism is fine. I'll get back to Sasaki and Haruhi next chapter, as well as updating you on Koizumi and Tachibana. I've already thought of ideas from this point until the ending, so I'll see where that takes me. You know what? It's so hard to write this and then listen to Hare Hare Yukai. I had to change the song lol. With that, I'm out. Peace, love and bubblegum!)


	5. Yin & Yang

The War of Haruhi Suzumiya – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react?

Short yet important chapter, but hey, I promise big things are coming up!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: Yin & Yang

Haruhi Suzumiya never thought she was anything special. Until today, that is.

She had been fine with being a normal girl until she went to that baseball game with her family in her sixth-grade year. She had never felt so small and insignificant until that day and she had never craved to be anything spectacular or different until that day. Today, she wished she could be back to normal.

If it were any other day where she realized she was a god, she would make Martians land on Earth or sliders whisk her away to another dimension. Today was not a day where she wanted to be a god.

The battle between Haruhi and Sasaki was a stalemate; each side was landing powerful blows but their opponent would just get up and shake off the attack, as if it were a mosquito bite. As a result, North High and its surrounding area were ground into smoldering dust.

Each side was growing tired, not only physically but also mentally because both parties were growing frustrated at their inabilities to damage each other as time went on. In a war of attrition such as this, most countries would call for a ceasefire or a truce.

However, each girl's pride would not let her do such a thing.

They continued to battle in the dawn sky, with white and black fireballs streaking across the horizon like shooting stars. When their energy attacks failed, they began to circle around each other and move in for an attack on each other, their white and black auras trailing them like mist. If one were to look up in the sky, they would compare this to a taijitu symbol, or the symbol that signifies yin and yang.

Yin and yang. Dark and light. Evil and good. Instability and stability.

Sasaki, the yin, represented the darkness of evil and had the ability to cause instability in the world. While she initially felt regretful and wretched for the atrocities she had committed, the evil power invested in her by the company she kept ended up consuming her. Ever the rational girl, she realized that there was no choice but to accept the darkness lurking in her soul. If there was one redeemable quality about Sasaki, it was that she still had her love for Kyon. The only problem was that the evil darkness that consumed the infatuation for the boy into obsession and need.

Haruhi, the yang, represented the light, the good side that wished to enable stability throughout the world. While her antics usually caused closed space to emerge, her subconscious was rational enough to create separate dimensions, so that the giant blue Celestials running rampant across closed space could not affect the metaphysical world. During the fight, she continually wanted to quit, the first time she ever wanted to do so, but her never-say-die attitude and love for Kyon and the world was enough to motivate her to continue to fight.

At this moment in the battle, Haruhi made a critical flaw: she was distracted. Her eyes were caught by two orange dots in the distance, crashing into one another like two molecules. Somehow, she realized that one of the dots was Itsuki Koizumi. Then all of a sudden, Haruhi felt a bash to the side of her head that knocked her out of the sky. As she was freefalling towards the ground, she realized that Sasaki had hit her in the side of the head with a two-handed chop. All of a sudden, a barrage of black fireballs hit Haruhi and drilled her into the ground. Sasaki then charged up a huge blast and fired it into the crevice that Haruhi had created when she fell. A black explosion leveled the area with a quake that could have broken a Richter scale. She then looked in the direction that Haruhi was looking in. She saw the two orange dots fighting each other. She knew Tachibana was there. She knew that she was going to help her kill Koizumi.

With an icy smirk, she flew towards the spot where the espers were battling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The time traveler Fujiwara was content. He had killed the Mikuru Asahina of Sasaki's time. It didn't seem like he had to worry about the other Asahinas of the alternate time planes, except for one: the second-in-command of the time traveler group opposing his. As he raced through an unknown building in an unknown time plane (to regular people of course), he shot his way through the building's security with ease. He approached the office door of the older Mikuru Asahina and kicked the door in.

No one was in the room.

Scanning the room left and right, he walked towards the desk. All of a sudden from behind him, he heard a giggle. Turning around and raising his laser pistol, he saw the older Asahina waving at him. As he tried to raise his weapon, he felt a familiar sensation of his head spinning and of various lights flashing in his eyes. He was sent traveling through time. When he regained his bearings, he found that he was in Sasaki's time once again.

"Gah, what am I doing here?" He said, each syllable holding a tone of disdain. Trying to pull out his own Time Plane Destruction Device, he only found the one that the older Asahina used to send him back in time. It was a one-time use TPDD, only used when a member of the time traveling group wishes to retire to a certain time period.

"THAT BITCH! Where the hell is it?!" Still searching, he thought he heard something behind him. Disregarding it, he continued to look until he heard the surefire CLICK-CLICK of the cocking of a weapon. He then felt the muzzle of a gun placed on the back of his head. Turning around, he saw that boy, Kyon and the little alien girl, Nagato. Smirking, he scoffed at the two before his face returned to a mask of hatred.

"Oh, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kyon's face was all-business and Nagato's face was blank.

"You killed Asahina-san, you bastard. If you think that I'll take it easy on you, you're horribly mistaken." Kyon growled.

"Hit a soft spot, didn't I?" Fujiwara smirked. He realized Kyon was about to pull the trigger and with one swift movement, hit the muzzle of the shotgun away and pulled out his laser pistol. Kyon's shot went wide right. Aiming the laser gun right in between Kyon's eyes, he smirked even more. He didn't see Nagato begin to chant, however.

The laser pistol jammed and burst into flames.

"Shit!" Fujiwara looked at Nagato and quickly reached for a knife hidden in his pants. Lunging at her, he realized too late that she had moved at the speed of light. Falling onto the ground, he tossed the knife aside to make sure he didn't stab himself. That proved to be a fatal mistake.

CLICK-CLICK! He heard the empty shell casing of the last shot fall onto the ground with a DING! Trying to prop himself up to defend himself, he felt a hard foot slam into the small of his back, sending him back onto the ground.

"Please, please don't kill me! Listen, I'll join your side! I can help you against Sasaki!" Fujiwara begged for his life.

"Asahina-san didn't beg for her life. You're a coward. A smug coward." With that, Kyon put the muzzle of the shotgun in the middle of Fujiwara's back. "Nagato. Please protect me from any shrapnel."

"Understood."

BANG! Fujiwara's chest cavity caved in from the shot and blew his heart apart. This left quite a mess of entrails on the pavement.

Walking away, Kyon reached for the still-open cell phone in his pocket. The message on the screen, from an unknown sender, was simply this:

"_Turn right into the alleyway on the street nearest the FamilyMart that comes before the hill of North High School. You will find someone you need to take care of there."_

Kyon winced at the corpse of Fujiwara, but reminded himself that things like this were necessary.

He looked at Nagato and said, "Two down, two to go, Nagato."

She made a slight nod and responded, "Understood."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(What I've Done begins to play.)

(A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it was really, really hard to write. I've been suffering from extreme writer's block lately. Anyway, the next chapter will be a big one and Koizumi will be a big part of it. As for this one, I tried to make the fight between Haruhi and Sasaki a symbolism of the opposite natures of Yin and Yang. Read up on Wikipedia about it. That's what I did. : ) I really didn't want to have a whole Fujiwara fight scene, simply because I don't think he deserved it. He's a smug bastard, so I really just wanted to kill him off. I promise that Tachibana won't die that easily. Well, I've actually got to get back to work right now. I wish this was my real job: getting paid to write fanfics. It seems like I'm doing it right now. Well, read and review! Constructive criticism is cool. Peace, love and bubblegum!)


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

The War of Haruhi Suzumiya – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react?

It's been a long time. I updated The Harem Lifestyle of Kyon, so why not update The War? Enjoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter 6: Hell Hath No Fury

Itsuki Koizumi had fought an innumerable amount of Celestials, or blue giants that lived in the closed space created by the godlike Haruhi Suzumiya that his esper organization observed. He had come out of many of the fights unscathed, due to the fact that his comrades and he usually worked together to bring down these blue monstrosities. Due to this practical training, Koizumi's strength had increased to the point where he could take on and defeat a Celestial himself. Few espers could claim the same ability to fight and defeat Celestials single-handedly, so it was only natural that these proud few began keeping count of how many they had defeated as a sort of competition. It only took Koizumi about three weeks to usurp the lead of this competition; then it only took him another two to increase his lead over the next closest esper to an insurmountable 73-32. Koizumi had become one of the most elite esper fighters within the Organization.

However, if one was to combine the 73 Celestials that Koizumi had defeated singlehandedly, the combined force would probably equal one-tenth of the strength of Kyouko Tachibana.

The young esper woman from the Revelation, a radical group that branched off of the Organization that Koizumi was part of, was much more powerful than her teenage body gave off. If one was to judge by appearances, they would see Tachibana as a cute high school student. One could even go out on a limb and say that she was a very pretty girl. But under that beauty was the raging power of insanity. Any member of the Revelation would divulge that Tachibana was a wolf in sheep's clothing; a ruthless killer in the body of a cute high school girl.

In previous clashes with the Organization, Tachibana had been the perpetrator in a number of execution-style murders of Organization members. These acts led her to be contained by the Revelation higher-ups as she was too volatile to help them in their goal to transfer the power of Haruhi Suzumiya to Sasaki, who they believed was the rightful owner of these abilities. While locked away, her insanity slowly took her over and instilled a sense of powerful rage in her. The Revelation, unaware of this subconscious development, asked her to prove her loyalty to the group by kidnapping Mikuru Asahina. However, this plot was foiled when a future version of Asahina showed up and was kidnapped instead of the present one. This event helped Kyon tip off the Organization, who cornered the kidnapping team and let them all go. She had remained on the low until letting Kyon become aware of her presence when he re-met Sasaki. Then, the events of the past day had occurred.

Tachibana transferred some of her power into Sasaki, transferring some insanity and ruthlessness into her with it. Sasaki had been unwilling to comply and tried to backlash against Tachibana, Suou and Fujiwara, but after Suou had knocked her out and implanted false memories in her brain, the three transferred their powers, thus creating the monster ravaging the city.

In the present time, Tachibana and Koizumi stared each other down. This was a battle both of them had wanted to fight ever since they had laid eyes upon each other. Both of them immersed themselves in their orange battle auras.

"Tachibana, I will give you this one chance to surrender. You will be granted a fair trial on behalf of the Organization." Koizumi said.

"Don't make me laugh, Koizumi! Surrender? Never! I will kill you, then I will kill the alien Nagato, then Kyon and then Suzumiya! After that, the Organization will stand for nothing and I will kill every single member with my bare hands!" With that, Tachibana began to laugh maniacally.

"I see that we have to do this the hard way."

Koizumi flew at Tachibana at mach speed and aimed a right hook at her face. BAM! The blow had the aftershock of a small bomb exploding. However, Tachibana remained stationary and began to laugh maniacally again.

"If that's all you have, then we better call the coroner for you!" She gave Koizumi a stiff left jab to his face and watched as the punch knocked him out of the air and sent him reeling towards the ground. As she watched Koizumi hurtle towards the ground, she saw in the corner of her eye a black aura and a white aura circling each other and fighting. Koizumi, recovering from the blow, saw Tachibana's distraction and fired a large energy ball at her. The ball hit Tachibana square in the chest and sent her careening towards an office building and then right through the window.

Koizumi caught his breath for a second before watching the office building explode and collapse as Tachibana emerged from the dust. She sent her own energy ball at Koizumi, who dodged it and flew at her. He sent a spinning roundhouse kick right at her head, but she countered it and sent one of her own right into the side of Koizumi's head. The blow dazed Koizumi and sent some bloody teeth flying out of his mouth. Tachibana looked over to the battle between Sasaki and Haruhi and saw a white streak falling towards the ground. Focusing back on Koizumi, she bashed his head and sent him towards the ground once again. Looking up again, Tachibana realized that Sasaki was flying towards her.

"Faring well, Kyouko?" Sasaki asked.

"I'm doing just fine."

"Would you like some help eliminating him?"

"I just said that I'm fine, Sasaki."

"Shut up. You're just playing with your food. You're taking too long. We need to find Kyon. That being said, I'm going to help you." Sasaki let off a little giggle.

Tachibana scowled. "Fine." She didn't want help. She wanted Koizumi's blood on her hands and her hands alone.

At this time, Koizumi flew back up towards Tachibana but was extremely surprised when he saw Sasaki next to her.

"Ah, Sasaki. To what do I owe this honor?" Koizumi attempted to use some of his patented sarcasm, but was going through too much pain to continue on with the joke.

Sasaki giggled. "Having a little trouble, Koizumi? Why don't I just shut you up and put you out of your misery?" Koizumi charged an energy blast and prepared to fire it.

In a rare show of anger and emotion, Koizumi yelled, "SASAKI! YOU WILL FAIL! HARUHI SUZUMIYA WILL DESTROY YOU! THIS POWER IS HERS AND KYON IS HERS!" He fired the energy blast at Sasaki's face. The blast took a huge toll on his body. He hunched over. However, he forgot to account for Tachibana. She aimed a powerful right jab straight into the center of his face. It took all Koizumi had to stay in the air. The blast had taken so much of his energy that he had to rely on straight-up will power to stay airborne. What happened next sapped him of his willpower. Emerging from the smoke of the blast untouched was Sasaki. She put on a gentle smile and sent her own blast right into Koizumi. The blast sent him crashing through buildings and he felt the bones in his legs and back shatter. He spat up blood and more teeth. Trying to get up somehow and failing, he saw two pairs of feet land in front of him. Preparing for the worst and feeling that he was unable to bear the pain any longer, Koizumi shut his eyes.

"Let's end this, Koizumi."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Under a huge pile of rubble and debris, a pair of golden eyes slowly opened. The owner of these eyes wondered where she was for a minute before her senses kicked in. Getting her bearings back, she analyzed the situation around her. She had "godlike" power yet she couldn't beat her opponent. Her pride would not let her lose. She had already lost one of her best friends, and it was her fault. She wouldn't let any of her other friends die, especially not on her behalf. Then it dawned on her that one of her friends could be in potential danger. She remembered seeing the orange dots in the corner of her eye during the fight. She knew that was where she had to go.

Haruhi Suzumiya burst out of the heap of rubbish she was situated in. She opened the angelic wings that now adorned her back and flew towards where she thought Sasaki had gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nagato, did you see those buildings collapse? That's definitely where they are!"

"Correct."

Well then, let's go! I can hope that Koizumi is taking care of himself over there.

Don't worry, pal. Help's on the way.

Nagato and I began to sprint in the direction of the collapsed buildings. It's on, Tachibana.

Oh yes. It's on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(What I've Done begins to play.)

(A/N: Hey, everyone. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with college; all the schoolwork and studying is slowly killing me. Anyways, I'd say that this has a good two or three more chapters and maybe an epilogue left in it. I didn't want to do too much in this chapter because I kind to want to have a lot next chapter. I want to keep you guys on edge. On that note, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep. Review please! Peace, love and bubblegum!)


	7. White Light in the Darkness

The War of Haruhi Suzumiya – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react?

Here's another exciting edition of The War of Haruhi Suzumiya! Enjoy! Read and review please!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter 7: White Light in the Darkness

"Our top story tonight: Nishinomiya lies in ruins. A dark-winged figure was seen flying over the city and shooting what seemed to be some sort of energy that seemed to destroy anything it hit. Thousands have been estimated to be killed and scores more have been estimated to be injured. We're unable to get you more than that; camera crews have unable to head to the city due to the apparent risk. One camera crew was active in the business district but we have lost communication with them. We can only hope that they are fine. We can also only hope that this imminent threat to society is taken care of. For insight on what the dark-winged figure could be, we go to our Supernatural expert, Kenji Suzuki. Kenji?"

The following was being watched on a large television in an even larger living room. The viewer, sitting on a lavish couch, was a green-haired girl toying with what looked like a universal remote control in her left hand. Her dark eyes remained locked on the screen. Pressing a button on the remote, she saw the picture change from the local news to a blue screen listing the vital signs for Itsuki Koizumi. His heart rate was slowing down by the second. He was dying.

The green-haired girl who usually had a beaming, radiant smile sat with her head in her hands and tears in her eyes. For years, her mother and father had predicted this war and told her of the great losses that would occur within this day alone.

"Tsuruya-chan, you will lose many of your friends and schoolmates, but they will not have died in vain. The world will be a better place when this war is over." Her mother had told her this statement years ago when she and her husband had initially begun to see the tides of war rolling in.

At the time, Tsuruya did not realize the implications of what would happen on the day the war actually happened.

Most of her school friends were missing, her best friend was killed and another one of her close friends was in mortal peril, not to mention the large number of the friends and colleagues of her parents who died fighting Sasaki, Tachibana, Suou and Fujiwara.

Not counting the three members of the SOS Brigade that were risking their lives trying to defeat the evil enemies themselves.

Tsuruya had told Kyon when he came to her house that her parents had predicted this war, but he was too overcome with emotions to actually decipher what this meant…

The Tsuruya family could have prevented the death, the suffering, the pain, the loss, the grief that this day brought.

The Tsuruya family could have prevented the war.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peaceful, white light was all he saw beneath his closed eyes.

What he felt, however, was far from peaceful.

He felt pain to the highest extremes. His nerves were screaming out for mercy and shrieking in agony. His legs were shattered. The lower half of his back was basically a crushed mess of bones and muscles. All he could taste in his mouth was the irony taste of his blood. He knew that he would be liberated from this pain soon and reunited with his friends and colleagues that had perished at the hands of those who would murder him. Using all the strength he could muster to open his eyes, he saw two beautiful girls standing in front of his mangled body. Angels?

Not quite. One was shrouded in an aura of orange and the other was clad in all black with two demonic wings sticking out from her back. Angels of death would be a more fitting term.

Even though it felt like hours to Koizumi, who was clinging to life, it was only a minute or so after he had been crushed into the ground by Sasaki's blast.

"Koizumi, only death awaits you now. You can reunite with all your little Organization pals in Purgatory. The God of Death, Sasaki, will judge you and sentence you to eternal damnation in her realm. Your false god, Haruhi Suzumiya, will be dead and she will join you in eternal suffering. All you have fought for will be for naught."

Tachibana put on a smirk.

"It always makes me happy to kill an Organization member. Without you and Mori, there will be no one left in that pitiful excuse for an esper club that can stop us."

Sasaki put on a smile that was usually reserved for greeting a neighbor or a friend and spoke to Tachibana.

"Kyouko, please finish this. I want to kill Suzumiya already."

"It's a bit hasty to say that, bitch!" A voice rang from out of the heavens. A white flash came roaring from the sky and smashed Sasaki into a building that stood behind the two menacing girls.

"What the… Suzumiya?!" Tachibana's smirk turned into a hateful grimace. "It makes no difference. I guess your death will have to wait, Koizumi." She flew at Haruhi at the speed of light. As Tachibana readied a kick aimed at Haruhi's face, a tiny hand and a small flash of purple grabbed her leg and flung her in the same direction that Sasaki had landed in.

The glowing, angelic figure put on a secure smile.

"Yuki! Kyon! You're safe!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Kyon's POV

Of course we are, Haruhi. With Nagato on my side, it's almost like I have the impenetrable wall of Troy protecting me. Are you okay?

"I'm great, Kyon!" Her grin resonated even more with the white aura surrounding her. So this is what an angel really looks like… This isn't the time!

"You're good too, Yuki?"

"Yes." Haruhi's grin intensified. I felt a weird churning in my stomach at this grin. Perhaps the traumatic events from today influenced my stomach to churn at signs of happiness? That must be it. The sound of crumbling building foundations interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, I hate to rain on this parade but you all seem to forget that you're all going to suffer." Tachibana had emerged from where Nagato had thrown her. As she began zooming towards me, I readied my shotgun. She got closer and closer. I fired.

Direct hit! Or at least, it was supposed to be one. The buckshot that had been intended for blowing the evil esper's head off had disintegrated from the intense heat that Tachibana's aura emitted. It was as if an ice cube floating in space had drifted too close to the sun. To my horror, she put on a smile.

"You're lucky you weren't the one I was flying at, Kyon."

On that note, she flew past me and aimed a punch at Nagato. Nagato parried it and sent a roundhouse kick at the crazy esper woman's face. Tachibana blocked it and it became a heated exchange of blows between the both of them. Each countered attack sounded like a bomb going off. Looking back in retrospect, I'm pretty sure that Haruhi has had her share of yelling sound like that in the clubroom. Now's not the time to think of that! But speaking of which, where is Haruhi? Looking left and right, I couldn't find her. I heard what sounded like an electrical storm above me. When I looked up, I saw her in a grapple with Sasaki. Since their hands were too busy grappling, they were trying to send knee blows at each other. Each girl blocked the attacks with one of their own respective knees before trying to land a blow with their other one. The clash caused sparks of black and white to flash in the air, almost like a set of fireworks during Golden Week. This would be such a great catfight if the fate of the world wouldn't be decided by the winner of it. Why am I thinking such impure thoughts at such a time? Damn Kyon!

Sasaki, evidently tired of the grapple, head-butted Haruhi, who wasn't expecting it, and dazed the white-winged Brigade Chief before sending an energy-charged punch into her gut and kneeing her in the chin. Blood flew out of Haruhi's mouth and even more flowed out when Sasaki aimed a kick at her face, sending her reeling towards the ground.

I had had enough of this. Taking out the Beretta, I aimed the pistol right at Sasaki's head. Shaking with anger, I fired. She heard the gun go off and moved with extreme agility but since she was unprepared for it, she couldn't defend herself. The bullet hit her in the side. She jerked when hit by it and remained motionless in the air.

That was until she turned her face at me, where a cute smile was placed on her face.

"Nice try, Kyon. But you'll have to do better than that if you want to stop me. So you won't stop me, then? You should just accept that you and I will rule the world. Tachibana, Suou and Fujiwara will be our personal guard. With me as Goddess and you as my God, the world will be a great place, no?" She landed on the ground and began to walk towards me.

You're wrong, Sasaki. I can see that being completely oblivious to your affection in middle school was a good choice. I should reward myself for that. Wait. This isn't the time. Asahina-san is dead because of your actions. Koizumi is… KOIZUMI!

I looked around for him. Damn it! I should have looking for him and trying to get him help my priority. While I was doing so, Sasaki suddenly was behind me. I felt her soft yet powerful grip on my shoulders. I was unable to move. She forcefully turned me around and her face began to approach mine. Even though I was surrounded in her black aura, I saw a small glint of orange in the corner of my eye. As her lips came closer and closer, the glint of orange grew brighter before a small explosion occurred in front of me. An orange beam had hit Sasaki in the side of the face and knocked her into the remnants of a building.

Retracing the trail of the blast, I looked to my right and saw a battered and bloody Koizumi lying on the ground with his palm extended. Running towards him, I saw a weaker version of his trademark plastic grin. Grabbing his hand in mine, I egged him on to keep on living.

"Hang in there, pal. Just keep holding on. We're going to get you through this."

"Kyon… forget about me. You will win this war… I mean, every war must have its casualties, right?" His voice was barely a whisper. I gripped his hand tighter. Hold on, Koizumi! You can't die! Who else is going to butter Haruhi up? I'm not, for damn sure! His grin became a little stronger. "It's safe to say that she's in good hands with you." He coughed some blood up and his grin widened a small bit. "It's time to see my colleagues, Kyon. I'll see you next time, friend." His eyes drooped and his grip slackened. No. This can't be. First Asahina-san and now Koizumi? I felt a familiar burning anger bubbling in my stomach.

Sasaki, you will pay. So will you, Tachibana.

While looking over to where Nagato and Tachibana were engaging blows, I grabbed my shotgun and reloaded it.

Time to take care of business.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki Nagato had faced an opponent stronger than her a few hours ago. That was the first time that had ever happened. Now, she was facing an opponent that outclassed her, that was leagues ahead of her. She was equal to Tachibana in hand-to-hand combat, but once energy came into play, Nagato knew that there wasn't much she could do to fight. Her percent chance of winning the fight was a slim three percent. The human interface from the Integrated Data Sentient Entity was trying to calculate and determine the weak points of this esper from the Revelation, but nothing came up. The one glaring weakness Tachibana had was her "personality/ego". Nagato knew that she would have to set off her opponent's arrogance before she could land her ultimate attack, her trump card.

However, Nagato knew it was going to be difficult to set off Tachibana's temper. She was not a "talker" like her subordinate Ryoko Asakura had been. Her best bet was the help of Haruhi, but the potential for evolution was currently trying to delete the cessation of evolution.

Tachibana came at Nagato with a flurry of kicks that Nagato parried. Nagato began to mouth her code.

"Nuh-uh, alien!" Tachibana landed a furious right on Nagato, sending the small purple girl flying. Nagato caught herself and began to mouth her code again. Tachibana lunged at her and missed, leaving an opening. Nagato sent a devastating left hook into the powerful esper's cheek. The impact of the blow was so powerful that a building behind Tachibana collapsed. Blood spurted out of her mouth. But instead of sending the esper flying, the blow made her smirk.

"Integrated Data Sentient Entity, is that the best you can do?" An aura of burning orange energy encased Tachibana's fists. "If it is, I suggest you try some of this!" She cocked back and sent an explosive punch into Nagato's stomach. The blow ripped a hole in her gut and sent a large amount of blood spraying from her mouth and from the wound. Nagato fell limply to the ground.

"NO! NAGATO!" Kyon screamed. His protector and guardian, Yuki Nagato lay still on the ground, in a puddle of her blood. Anger and rage filled his vision. He had lost two of his closest friends and he would not lose another one. Clutching his shotgun, he sprinted straight at Tachibana. Kyon's sense of rationale was down the drain. Tears staining his eyes and blurring his vision, he was shooting and pumping his shotgun blindly at his target. None of the shots hit Tachibana, whose aura continued to disintegrate the buckshot.

"Well, isn't this ironic? Mr. Rationality himself is blindly firing at someone that could kill him in one blow."

Speechless despite his anger, Kyon grabbed his combat knife and lunged at the throat of Tachibana. She easily grabbed his wrist and tossed him into the ruins of a building as if he were nothing more than a dirty doll.

"KYOUKO! What do you think you're doing? Didn't I specifically say not to hurt him?" Sasaki had reemerged from the dust and debris of the building she had been knocked into.

"He got in my way, Sasaki."

"Well, watch out for him next time! I cannot have you touching and/or harming the future God of the universe like that! But I shall pardon you for now. Let me call our comrades."

All of a sudden, a humongous explosion rocked the area. It took everyone by surprise, even Sasaki.

Nagato had seemingly recovered from Tachibana's attack and sent a massively powerful energy punch into the gut of Tachibana. Not expecting it at all, the esper girl literally had been blown apart by the attack. A look of shock was glued on her face. The pieces of her corpse began to evaporate into thin air.

A steady amount of snow slowly began to fall, despite the warm weather.

The bloodied and beaten Nagato opened her mouth and said quietly, yet at a volume everyone in the vicinity of the battle could hear:

"Kuyou Suou, deleted. Fujiwara, deleted. Kyouko Tachibana, deleted."

The purple-haired Human Interface for the Integrated Data Sentient Entity then proceeded to collapse onto the ground.

At that precise moment, a large white flare ignited, bathing the entire area in a shining white glow. A glowing white figure descended from the sky. With the snow gently falling around her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her golden-domed eyes and declaring in a loud voice:

"I, Haruhi Suzumiya, timequake, potential for evolution and goddess, will ensure that the sacrifices of the lives and efforts of the SOS Brigade will not go in vain."

Kyon gathered himself stood up and stared at Haruhi, mouth agape, as he realized that even he, a normal human being, could feel the staggering power of the white-clad angel descending in front of him. Sasaki on the other hand, shrugged her shoulders and smirked, puffing her wings out and cracking her knuckles. Haruhi put her striking golden gaze on the other girl.

"Sasaki, it is time for you to perish."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In an unknown location, two green-haired people, a man and a woman, sat next to each other watching the battle scene from a bird's-eye view on a large monitor.

"Ah, the end begins…" the man said.

"The chimes of war's end start to ring. We draw closer to the finale. Let us see if we predicted this war correctly," the woman responded. "With Sasaki and Tachibana gone, the world will be peaceful."

The man started to chuckle.

"And with Haruhi on our side, the world will be ours."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(What I've Done begins to play.)

(A/N: Whoa, whoa! Plot twist! This chapter has gone under so many edits and variations but I'm still surprised at the direction I took here. What's next, you may ask? Oh, you'll see! Anyway, review please. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. A couple more chapters to go! I've already got the ending planned. Well, I'm out. Peace, love and bubblegum!)


	8. Sacrifice

The War of Haruhi Suzumiya – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

Kyon finds himself in the middle of a cataclysmic war between aliens, espers, time travelers and two girls that have the ability to change the universe… How will he react?

After a long delay with this story, I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter's been sitting on my computer for the past year or so. I really didn't know what to do with it. I finally hit some inspiration a few weeks ago after writing my new K-On! story and my new chapter for "The Harem Lifestyle of Kyon". Well, enough about that. Read, review and most of all enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7: Sacrifice

"Sasaki, it is time for you to perish."

Haruhi and Sasaki stared daggers at each other. I felt the Earth shake and quake from the combined power of these two titans. This was a scene out of an award-nominated action movie with a ridiculous filming budget. If only this was a fake scene and something that didn't determine the fate of the universe.

While the all-powerful classmate of mine and the all-powerful ex-classmate of mine glared at each other preparing for a showdown, I began to calculate the odds of Haruhi winning this slugfest of supernatural powers, this battle of light and darkness, this ultimate showdown between good and evil. Tachibana, Fujiwara and Suou were dead, but on the other hand, regrettably, so were Koizumi and Asahina-san. I didn't know if Nagato was dead or just out of commission, but the alien's lifeless body remained where it lay when she cast the final blow on Tachibana. Sasaki had no one left on her side. Haruhi had me left.

So basically, it was one-on-one.

I had my weapons but they were pretty much useless against Sasaki; even firing my shotgun point-blank at her would probably have the effect a mosquito would on a dragon. I had no choice but to play spectator in this war for the world. The two girls remained still and intensely staring at each other in the air. Then without warning, Sasaki decided to strike. With an energy-charged fist, she swung at Haruhi and failed to connect. The white-winged girl took the opportunity to grab the dark-winged girl's wrist and throw her into the foundation of a crumbled building. With no hesitation, Haruhi sent a volley of energy balls into the rubble. A humongous explosion resonated within the area, knocking down the buildings lucky enough to remain standing. Is it possible for inanimate objects to have luck? Does that make sense? Gah, my mind isn't functioning properly right now. I must focus on the battle in front of me. Did Haruhi's attack get rid of Sasaki? Another large explosion rocked the area. When the smoke cleared, a black-winged angel radiating in an aura of darkness emerged.

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me, Haruhi Suzumiya!"

Guess it didn't.

Sasaki raised her right hand with her palm facing up and sent her own massive number of energy balls at Haruhi. She dodged and swatted the attacks away but failed to see the energy tentacle that Sasaki formed with her other hand coming at her. The elongated limb connected with Haruhi and knocked her through several buildings and collapsing them on top of her. Flying high above the wreckage, the dark angel began to chuckle softly, an action which did not fit her look and demeanor, I must say. The chuckle then became louder and more pronounced, and a hell of a lot more insane-sounding. Ah, that fits Sasaki better. She then yelled out in the direction of Haruhi.

"You fool! You thought that you could win against me? I have the power of three of the most powerful supernatural beings in me, whereas you have only the power of yourself. That does not equate to a victory on your behalf, Suzumiya! The world is mine! That does not matter to me, however. Kyon is mine. All mine! Do you know what you get? DEATH!"

The black-winged girl then did something utterly unexpected. Her mouth still open from yelling at Haruhi, Sasaki fired a gigantic black energy wave from it. The explosion from the beam decimated the surrounding area. Buildings began to collapse and debris began to fly everywhere. If there were any people in the vicinity of the blast, they were sure to be eviscerated by the pure power of the explosion. That made me worry about the state of Haruhi. There were aftershocks to the explosion as well, almost as if Mother Nature herself was suffering at the hands (or mouth, I should say) of the dark-winged girl. I somehow remained unscathed through this storm of hellfire. I didn't want to just stand around and take my chances, however. Looking around for somewhere I could find cover, my gaze was caught by a small glint of blue. What could that be? It seemed to be a shield of blue energy surrounding a small figure. The powerful aftershocks of the cataclysmic explosion glanced off the shield.

CRACK! BOOM!

My attention was grabbed by the ruined, twisted metal frame of a building had been kicked up by the explosion and was coming at me with the speed of a go-for-broke racecar driver dedicated to nothing more than winning the cup. Impending doom was coming my way and all I could think of was a sarcastic metaphor for it. That was the first thing that came to my mind before oncoming death. I truly am a pathetic individual. All of a sudden, a flash of blue and purple entered my vision. I then proceeded to close my eyes, however. Instead of feeling myself getting flattened like a bug amongst a herd of sugar-addled grade-schoolers, I heard a cracking noise and several clunking noises, as if multiple objects had hit the ground. Opening my eyes, a small, purple-haired girl stood in front of me with her right fist extended. On the ground was the metal frame, although it now lay in several pieces. I'm alive! Thank God! Wait a minute, was I just saved by a small, purple-haired girl?

Nagato's alive! NAGATO! I hugged her uncharacteristically before quickly letting her go. Are you okay?

"The current functional capacity of the Interface is 42%. Enabling Full Recovery Mode would disable any offensive or defensive capabilities. In order to sustain offensive data and defensive tactics, Marginal Recovery Mode will be activated. Full Assault Mode will be activated if the threat level indicates it is necessary. Recovery Mode will be disabled at that point and Full Assault Mode will negatively affect functional capacity." Does that mean that you won't be using your power in order to fully recover? No, Nagato! You need to heal yourself fully! Don't go into Full Assault Mode either. You don't need to attack, Nagato; you need to recover! The alien in the completely torn North High uniform looked at me with her big, golden eyes.

"I will protect you."

I knew I could say nothing to her. From day one, Nagato had strict orders from her superiors to watch over and observe Haruhi. Nothing more and nothing less. However, more times than not, I found her fighting for me and doing things that helped me out. Sure, I helped her out when the Sky Canopy Domain attacked her on that snowy mountain, but more often than not, it was Nagato saving me. She had her own special place in my heart for that reason, and I hope that somewhere in her Interface's body or heart, that I had my own special place too. All I could say to her for taking on the responsibility of protecting me in spite of her grievous injuries was "thanks". She nodded with one of those nods that one could only notice if they spent a lot of time with her.

"Well, I hate to break this moment up but Nagato, would you mind stepping away from my Kyon?" Sasaki descended to the ground and began to walk toward us. The small alien next to me began to mouth her magic gibberish code. You better not be going into Full Assault Mode, Nagato!

"Full Assault Mode, activated." You ought to listen to when people say not to do things, Nagato! She did not hear me, however, as she made her way toward Sasaki with blinding speed. Burning with a blue flame surrounding her, the purple-haired alien ducked under a series of punches from the black-winged girl. Nagato landed a devastating gut punch followed by an energy-charged uppercut that knocked Sasaki off of her feet about fifteen feet away. The alien then started to run and then engaged in a slide kick that lifted Sasaki off the ground. Nagato followed this with a powerful roundhouse that sent her counterpart flying into a mountain of debris. Maybe we have a chance with this Full Assault Mode of Nagato's…

The small girl then punched the ground, causing a wave of energy to pulsate toward and into the mountain of debris holding Sasaki. Another massive explosion devastated the area; any action movie fan would have their eyes glued to the screen and their behinds glued to their seat due to the amount of explosions and destruction. Too bad that this is not an action movie. Back to the matter at hand, Nagato's ground wave had turned the debris holding Sasaki into fine dust. Yes, Nagato! Nice shot!

Looking at her, she was not in good shape. She was supporting herself on one knee, hunched over the ground. The only other time I had ever seen her looking like this was during the episode on the snowy mountain. If she were a regular human being, I think she would have keeled over from exhaustion already. I began to walk toward her. I would try and do my best to protect her and let her recover. As I opened my mouth to call out to her, I saw a flash of black and felt a gust of wind, as if something zoomed past me. BOOM!

Sasaki had recovered from the attack, flew past me and had pinned Nagato down to the ground. The dark God began delivering an onslaught of energy-charged fists into the Interface of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. A look of pure malice was glued on the visage of the attacker, a look I had never seen on Sasaki's face before. I couldn't take it anymore. I was not going to lose another one of my friends, another one of the SOS Brigade that I had come to love and appreciate. Grabbing the Beretta pistol out of its holster on my hip, I walked toward Sasaki. She was so immersed in beating Nagato, she seemingly did not notice me behind her. Once I got behind her, I placed the pistol at the back of her head. Trying to put on the toughest act I possibly could, I spoke.

"Stop it, Sasaki." Great, I sound like I'm a little kid pleading with the bully to not beat him up. Way to sound tough! Ahem, I mean…

Sasaki stopped punching Nagato but remained with the back of her head to me.

"Dearest Kyon, you know that the weaponry you carry isn't nearly enough to hurt me, let alone kill me right? You should just accept the fact that Suzumiya and her merry gang have all perished, and you should accept the fact that you and I will rule the universe together! You've always been rational, Kyon, ever since middle school. You see what I'm capable of and you know what your weapons aren't capable of, so just join me, okay?" She chuckled softly again. Stop laughing, Sasaki. My weapons aren't capable of hurting _you_, however, they may inflict quite a bit of damage on _myself_. Cocking back the Beretta, I placed it to my temple.

In a heartbeat, Sasaki turned herself around to look at me. For the first time in my entire time knowing her, I saw fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing, Kyon?" She said softly. "You're not being rational right now. Put the gun down."

"I'm causing quite a mess for everybody, so I might as well just nip this problem in the bud. Maybe I'll get to see my family, Asahina-san, Koizumi and all my other friends who you killed today. You've turned me against you, Sasaki. The way I look at it now, if Haruhi can't have me, you definitely can't." I placed my finger on the trigger.

"Stop." The voice who said that did not belong to the black-winged angel of death. It began to a small, purple-haired girl who remained calm and expressionless despite her bloody and beaten-to-a-pulp face. "There is no need."

"I will protect you."

Looking in her golden eyes, I knew that this was the last time I'd see her. I owed her my life for all the times she saved my neck, for all the times she had protected me from the ridiculous things that happened to me due to my association with Haruhi. She was going to save my neck one last time. She was going to sacrifice her all for me. She would always be special to me, as my alien, as my powerful protector, as my emotionless guardian, as my friend. All I wanted was to see was her smile, like she did in that alternate reality. Now, I knew that I'd never have a chance to see it in this world...

Looking in her golden eyes, I saw a glint of sadness and emotion. Hmm, I guess she did learn how to convey emotion, albeit in her own special and subtle way.

Looking in her golden eyes, I knew this was goodbye.

A blue aura covered Nagato, a blinding light ensnared my vision and a meteoric rumbling resonated in my hearing.

Another explosion. This time, I was caught in the middle of it. I closed my eyes. I felt myself floating. Was I dead? Opening my eyes, I saw myself engulfed in a white aura. I felt calm. Truly, I was dead. I was on my way to Heaven, I suppose. I could see it now; an eternity playing video games with my sister, playing board games with Koizumi, drinking Asahina-san's tea (I wonder how good it would be in Heaven, considering it already tasted heavenly on Earth) and just hanging out with Nagato. If Haruhi was in Heaven too, she'd probably send us all on an "angel search" or something. I felt something brush my cheek softly. That feels nice.

SMACK! OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

"SNAP OUT OF IT, KYON! IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW!" Shaking my head, I saw that I was in fact, still alive. Still alive and still in a land of carnage and despair. I was also in Haruhi's arms. WHOA! Isn't this backwards? More importantly though, how did I survive? How did you survive?

"Somehow, you escaped from that big explosion unscathed. I found you and picked you up after I regained consciousness… I-I didn't think I'd make it, Kyon." I looked up at her face. It still shone with the beauty of an angel although there was dried blood and cuts all across her visage. You're stronger than that, Haruhi. If anyone could do it, you have the resolve to. Hearing that, she donned a wide grin. I couldn't help but smile. I also couldn't help but look in her eyes and her lips, and begin to get drawn in. Haruhi was initially surprised to see me going for a kiss, but then she smiled, closed her eyes and moved her face closer to mine. I closed my eyes as our faces approached each other. I could feel her breath on my face. Nothing could ruin this moment...

Out of nowhere, a soft chuckle resonated in the quiet air.

"What do you think you're doing, Suzumiya?"

Nothing could ruin this moment but _that_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(What I've Done begins to play.)

(A/N: Hey there, party peoples. It's been a long time since I've updated this story. I have wanted to update for such a long time, but time constraints and a little bugger called writer's block hit me hardcore. This was a long chapter because I've had such a long time to think about what I've wanted to do with it. We've almost reached the end of the story; I just have to decide how I want to end it. Trust me though, I won't take as long to update as I did previously. Anyway, I'll be updating this and my other stories soon. Please continue to read and review! Peace, love and bubblegum!)


End file.
